mcmmofandomcom-20200223-history
Axes (Combat)
With the axe skills you can use your axe for much more than just deforesting! You can hack and chop away at mobs and players to gain XP, hitting mobs with the effect of knockback and inflicting deadly criticals on mobs and players. Your axe also becomes a hand-held woodchipper, breaking down the enemies's armor with ease as your level increases. Overall, the axe is one of the most powerful weapons if leveled high enough Active Skill Skull Splitter Etc; This ability, similar to the Sword skill Serrated Strikes, allows you to deal an AoE (Area of Effect) hit, however it is much less effective as do not gain any extra damage or ability output, you only deal an AoE hit. This skill's hit will deal half as much damage as you did to the main target so it's great for clearing out large piles of mobs.. Passive Skills Axe Mastery As Axes skill level increases, bonus axe damage increases every 50 levels by 1 and up to 4 at level 200. At Axes level 350 and above, using a Gold Axe causes Zombies to ignite instantaneously. At Axes level 500 and above, using a Gold Axe causes Creepers to explode. Critical Strikes -''I accidentally did extra damage.''- Every 2 skill levels in Axes add a 0.1% chance to deal a Critical Strike, causing double damage to mobs or 1.5 times damage against other players, up to 37.5% at 750 skill level critical rate (The "soft cap", it will not go higher until Axes skill level 1000, where it will have a 50% critical rate, but it will NOT increase to 50% once you reach level 1000 if the soft cap is enabled. Hooray Impact Breaks armor at extreme rates depending on impact skill. Does extra durabiltiy damage equal to the amount of impact. Greater Impact -''Time to play a game of Mob Baseball''- By default, there is a 25% chance to achieve a greater impact. Greater Impact is indicated by this message in the chat log: STRUCK WITH GREAT FORCE**. It has an extreme knockback effect equal to the sword enchantment Knockback II. In addition, it deals extra damage to unarmored enemies. (However, that does not apply to zombies, as have some form of Armor protection - 8% default even if unarmored.) Training The Nether Hunt A good, quick, safe-ish way to level your axe skill up, is to go in the nether and kill all the Zombie Pigman. Since they spawn in groups majority of the time, it is a quick leveling method! 21:55, August 17, 2012 (UTC)TheOriginalRexagon All Night Killing Another good way to level up is to simply wait for every night to roam around to kill mobs. Also dont forget to add in a strength potion and critical for more exp. If you take every night (10 minutes) to roam around in the desert biome (Theory that mobs spawn more in the desert biome) to kill mobs you will level up efficently and fast. Creepers will give you extra exp A Hole A really good way to level up your axes is to dig up in the ground a 35x35x6 hole at the y level of 30+ so many mobs will spawn and not slimes (they lower the chance of other mobs to spawn). Then you go to corner by corner and you are likely to find mobs. So it is basicly like a mob arena but your very own to keep to your self. The down side is some times bats spawn and it lowers the rates of other mobs to spawn so I recomend is killing every bat you see. The End The BEST way to level up your axes skill is to go to the end and go to the edge of the end and make a long walkway about 100 blocks or so then make a big rectangle about 30 blocks long for the endermen to spawn on. When you have done that make a roof about 3 blocks long and only 2 blocks high so when you look at the endermen they all come running to you then you just hit continuously to gain lots of xp. Wither Grinding Wither Dummy Gallery Note: to do this the server that you play on must have wither damage off. Ok so to do this you will need to construct a 6 by 6 room with the roof being 5 high. Next you summon a wither in there but make sure it is 5 high or he will spawn on top. When you place the third head place a block so he cant get out where you got out. When it starts to glow stop attacking it so it can regen its health and you don't have to keep getting heads. you can make a pretty nice setup about 18 withers and train up. My design ~ Oliverwald This will work with any combat skill, just stop when he glows and wait for its health to regen so that way you dont have to go try to get more heads Category:Skills Category:Combat Category:PvE Category:PvP